Get Ready To Roomba!
by Hebridean Black
Summary: Blaine offers comfort when Kurt suspects a mouse in the house.  Blaine/Kurt.


Written for MoonShadow Tribe's "It Seemed Like a Good Idea" Challenge, April, 2011.

Challenge prompt - gadgets that sound like they would do something wonderful, or situations where these types of things went awry.

**Get Ready to Roomba!**

"Where is everyone?" Blaine asked as he followed Kurt into the dark house.

"They're all out for the evening," Kurt said with a grin over his shoulder. "They won't be back until late."

"We have the house all to ourselves?" Blaine asked. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. "What do you want to do?" he asked as he nuzzled the side of Kurt's neck.

"We could watch a movie," Kurt said with a sigh as he closed his eyes and relaxed into Blaine's embrace. "I could make some popcorn." He lost his train of thought as Blaine's tongue did that thing to his neck that made his knees go weak.

"Um-hmm," Blaine murmured against Kurt's skin.

Kurt leaned back against his boyfriend with a groan of longing. Blaine started to turn Kurt towards him, kissing along Kurt's jaw when suddenly Kurt let out a yelp and leapt backwards.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked in concern. He didn't have much experience with making out, but he didn't think that was a normal reaction.

"Something brushed my ankle," Kurt gasped, looking around the dark room frantically.

Blaine managed to find a light switch and they both blinked at the sudden light. "I don't see anything," Blaine said once his eyes finally adjusted. "You don't have any pets, do you?"

"No, not since Pavarotti," Kurt said, voice still shaking. "Could it have been a rat?"

"In the house? Probably not a rat. A mouse, maybe," Blaine said after consideration.

"A mouse?" Kurt squeaked, his naturally high voice raising another octave.

"It was probably nothing," Blaine said, trying a different tactic. "I probably brushed your ankle when you started to turn around."

It took several moments before Blaine had Kurt convinced that there wasn't a mouse in the house, but by that time, it was obvious that the mood was gone.

"How about you make some popcorn and I'll pick out a movie?" Blaine suggested gently once Kurt had stopped shaking.

The boys cuddled up together on the sofa while they watched the movie. As they sang along, Kurt forgot about the supposed mouse and relaxed against Blaine once again. Eventually, the remaining popcorn was abandoned on the coffee table and the teens ended up prone on the sofa, mood rekindled.

"I think I knocked the popcorn off the table," Blaine gasped as Kurt unbuttoned his shirt, tongue following the path down.

"I'll get it later," Kurt replied as he pushed the shirt open to gain better access. Romance didn't stand a chance against hormones.

Blaine moaned with longing. He had no idea how far Kurt intended to take this, but he didn't think Kurt's father would appreciate finding them in this position when he arrived home. "Maybe we should take this upstairs?"

"Ummm," Kurt hummed in non-response.

Blaine panted a little before moaning again. "Kurt, I really don't want your father finding us like this."

Kurt chuckled a little and raised his head to look at the clock. "The play only just started. They won't be home for at least a couple of hours."

"In that case…" Blaine tugged on Kurt's shirt until he pulled it loose and ran his hands along Kurt's bare skin. "We better not waste any time."

Kurt pushed himself back until he was sitting astride Blaine's legs and slowly worked his shirt off while Blaine watched, breathing becoming even more erratic. Kurt put one foot on the floor as he shifted position, accidentally putting his foot into the popcorn bowl.

"Problem?" Blaine asked as Kurt let out a few choice words.

"Popcorn bowl attacked me," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. He extricated himself and then picked the bowl up to replace it on the table. "Hey, wasn't there some popcorn left?"

"A little, why?" Blaine asked as he tried to pull his half-naked boyfriend back down. His mind wasn't really on food at the moment.

"The bowl is empty," Kurt said turning the bowl upside down to demonstrate. "But there's no popcorn on the floor."

"Nothing to clean up then," Blaine replied. He attempted to resume their previous activities, but Kurt didn't seem to notice

"So, where did it go? Kurt asked in a worried tone. "Do you think it was the mouse?"

It took a few seconds before Kurt's meaning to sink in. Blaine could see the mood evaporating once again. "You think a mouse ate all that popcorn?"

"You think there's more than one?" Kurt said with growing concern. He suddenly screeched and jumped onto the couch, almost sending Blaine into the floor in the process. "Something touched my foot."

Blaine stared up at his cowering boyfriend who was perched precariously on the back of the sofa and the rolled over to look at the floor. "I don't see anything."

"It probably ran under the couch," Kurt said.

Blaine knelt beside sofa and lifted the skirt up to peer underneath. "I don't see anything."

"It's kind of dark and mice are very small," Kurt said. He moved until he was kneeling just above Blaine's head as he peered over the edge of the sofa.

Blaine shifted so that he could grasp Kurt's shaking hands in his. "If it is a mouse, it's more afraid of you than you are of it."

"I doubt that," Kurt said with a touch of his normal haughty attitude.

Blaine suppressed a smile. He was fairly sure that teasing Kurt about his mouse-phobia would get him in the proverbial dog-house for the night – not a place he wanted to be when he had his half-naked boyfriend within arms' reach.

The front door slammed, startling both teens. Kurt dived for his shirt with another frightened squeak and Blaine hastily fastened the buttons on his shirt.

"Hey, anybody home?" Finn called from the front room. He had apparently learned his lesson about walking in on his step-brother unexpectedly and waited a few moments before sticking his head around the doorway.

"I thought you were at Mike's with the other guys," Kurt said with a touch of asperity.

"Broke up early," Finn replied with a shrug. He gave Blaine a brief, puzzled glance and then flushed as if embarrassed. "Dude…" Finn ran his hand across the buttons of his shirt.

Blaine looked down and realized that his buttons weren't lined up properly making it obvious that it hadn't been buttoned earlier. Blaine caught Kurt's amused smirk and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Your shirt is inside-out."

Finn chuckled even if it sounded a little uncomfortable. "I wasn't going to say anything. I thought it was supposed to look like that."

Kurt glanced down and then glared at this step-brother. "How could you possible think this was how it was supposed to look?"

"Your clothes are always a little … different," Finn said.

Blaine lowered his face so that Kurt couldn't see his smile.

"I think I'll go play video games," Finn said, retreating from his step-brother's continued glare. He turned, tripped and went sprawling on the floor.

"Finn, are you okay?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Stupid Roomba," Finn grumbled as he pushed himself upright. "Thing has tripped me three times this week. I think it does it on purpose."

"You have a Roomba?" Blaine asked looking up with interest. "Cool."

"What's a Roomba?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

Finn reached around the doorframe and held up a fairly flat, disk-shaped object. "It's a robo-vacuum. Burt got it for Mom about a week ago." He exchanged a grin with Blaine. "It is pretty cool. Don't have to worry about Mom getting on my case because I left crumbs everywhere."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and tried his best to keep his grin to a minimum. "It wanders around the floor, vacuuming automatically." Blaine stopped talking when he saw realization dawn across Kurt's face.

Kurt watched with narrowed eyes as Finn put the Roomba down and it continued on its way. "Not a word," Kurt warned Blaine in a low voice.

Blaine mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key, but he couldn't help the laughter in his eyes.

"I'm going," Finn said as he stood and searched the floor before heading towards the stairs. "Gotta catch up with Puck. He's managed to get a couple of levels ahead of me."

A few moments later, there were loud explosions and barking dogs from upstairs.

"Does he normally play it so loud?" Blaine asked.

"Only if there's a chance he'll hear his step-brother making out with his boyfriend," Kurt said with a grin. He pulled Blaine back up onto the sofa and began undoing his shirt buttons. "Should fix this."

Blaine grinned in return and pushed Kurt's shirt upwards once again. "Yours too."

As the teens resumed their previous activities, a small, furry nose emerged from under a nearby chair, whiskers twitching in agitation as the Roomba left the room to patrol the hallway. A furry head followed as the nose continued to twitch, searching for signs of the food-thief's return. Satisfied that its nemesis was searching elsewhere, the tiny rodent picked up it fluffy white bounty and scurried across the floor to its nest. Dinner would be plentiful tonight.


End file.
